It Begins
by garekinclong
Summary: Ketika seorang pelanggan berisik datang dan terus menerus menggodanya. UsuiMisa. Dedicated for Usui Takumi's Birthday!


Pagi yang cerah, untuk suasana di sekitar tempat cuci mobil 'Quadra'. Tentunya juga berlaku di Quadra Coffee, kedai kecil yang kebanyakan disinggahi para pemilik mobil, bersantai sejenak sementara menunggu mobil milik mereka kembali suci.

Dan di sinilah Ayuzawa Misaki menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja.

Misaki awalnya seorang pengangguran yang sudah lulus SMA, menawarkan tenaganya untuk bekerja sambilan di Quadra setelah melihat brosur lowongan kerja yang menempel di pohon-pohon. Bukan bekerja di dalam kedai, melainkan di luar kedai. Aliasnya, di tempat pencucian mobil.

Bahkan sang pemilik Quadra sempat bimbang untuk menerimanya.

Namun, setelah melewati tahap ujian, tenaga Misaki diterima di sana. Dan Misaki menghabiskan sehari-harinya di Quadra.

Tapi kali ini, Misaki akan menghabiskan harinya di dalam Quadra Coffee.

Menjadi kasir sekaligus pelayan.

"Kurasa memang lebih baik bekerja sebagai penyemprot busa ke mobil-mobil yang kotor itu,"

Misaki mendesah gusar, belum begitu menyesuaikan pekerjaan _sementara_ ini.

.

.

.

**[ It Begins ]**

**Kaichou wa Maid-sama! / Maid-sama!** © Hiro Fujiwara

**This fic** © garekinclong

**Note/Warning**: UsuiMisa. AU. (Maybe) OOC. (Maybe) Typo(s). Plot tidak jelas? Dan lain-lain.

**Dedicated for Usui Takumi's Birthday!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nona, seperti biasanya."

Misaki tersentak mendengar panggilan dari arah bangku pelanggan. Matanya mencari-cari siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih, duduk santai di atas kursi yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan.

"Maaf, seperti biasanya..?" Senyuman refleks muncul, Misaki mencoba bertanya sekalem mungkin.

Dan si pemuda menyadarinya.

"Oh, kau bukan nona-nona kasir yang kemarin." Ucapnya kemudian terbatuk sejenak, "Maksudku, _Apple Tea_. Hangat, dan tolong sisipkan gula 8 gram dua _sachet_."

Misaki mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Setelah berdiri di dalam dapur, Misaki segera mengambil ponsel dan menekan nomor telepon seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Honoka-san? _A-Anoo_... Bagaimana cara membuat _Apple Tea_?"

.

.

.

"Silakan, _Apple Tea_-nya."

Misaki meletakkan secangkir _Apple Tea_ di atas meja bundar berkaki satu. Tak lupa menaruh dua _sachet_ gula di sebelah cangkir tersebut.

Sebelum Misaki kembali ke tempat kasir, sang pemuda menyobek ujung kedua _sachet_ dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam teh.

Diaduk sebentar, dan diseruput.

"Hm,"

Misaki sedikit gentar setelah mendengar gumaman dari sang pelanggan.

"Apakah sang pembuat teh—tidak, koki untuk makanan maupun minuman sama?" tanya sang pemuda kemudian.

Misaki yang masih berdiri tegap tak jauh dari meja pemuda tersebut, menjawab santai. "Tidak. Untuk makanan, kami memiliki koki khusus. Sedangkan minuman, orang yang berjaga di kasirlah yang membuat."

"Begitu, jadi minuman ini buatanmu?"

"...Ya."

Sang pemuda samar-samar tertawa kecil, "Yah, pantas saja rasanya berbeda."

Karena daya perasa Misaki amat tinggi, Misaki sesegera mungkin membungkuk. "Maafkan saya—ah, kami,"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Untuk... rasa tehnya yang... tidak enak."

"Siapa bilang tidak enak?"

Sang pemuda menyeruput tehnya kembali, "Bahkan lebih nikmat dari biasanya. Butuh penyesuaian untuk rasa yang berbeda,"

"Meskipun sama-sama _Apple Tea_." Tambahnya.

Misaki kembali ke tempat kasir, mengetik '_Apple Tea_' untuk bon pembayaran di komputer.

Sedikit lega karena baru pertama kali ia membuat _Apple Tea_, dan (mungkin) menu-menu lainnya.

'_Aku harus berterima kasih pada Honoka-san lagi_.'

.

.

.

Musik klasik mengalun dari _speaker_ yang terpasang di pojok atas ruangan.

Misaki jadi mengerti, duduk berdiam di sini dan membuatkan minuman untuk para pelanggan adalah hal yang membosankan. Pantas saja Honoka, sang kasir yang hari ini ambil cuti karena suatu alasan, selalu menggumam sebal.

'_Aku bosan bekerja menjadi kasir_, _setidaknya izinkan aku mengambil bagian yang lain! Untuk membandingkan rasanya,_'

Setelah memegang selang beserta alat kebersihan lainnya, Honoka menyesal telah menghina para pekerja pembersih mobil. Ia sedikit bersyukur tidak mengerjakan hal yang baginya lebih merepotkan daripada membuatkan minuman.

Berbeda dengan Misaki, pekerjaan dengan mengandalkan fisik sangat ia nikmati. Tangannya gatal untuk mengelap kaca mobil, bukannya memencet huruf yang terpampang di _keyboard_. Kakinya gatal untuk berlari kesana kemari, bukannya berjalan dengan ruang lingkup terbatas.

Pagi ini cukup membosankan, meskipun cerah.

Matanya melirik ke arah pemuda yang tadi. Ternyata, pemuda itu menatap balik ke arah Misaki.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Misaki mencoba mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya.

"Kau menghela napas berulang kali, Nona."

"Oh. Maaf apabila mengganggu ketenangan Anda,"

Suara musik klasik tergantikan musik pop, memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, Nona. Aku jenuh menunggui mobilku yang tak kunjung selesai dibersihkan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita berbincang bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

"Hm, bukan masalah,"

"Kalau begitu, tolong duduk berseberangan denganku."

Misaki terlonjak, "Maaf, apa tidak sebaiknya..."

"Keberatan?"

Keberatan? Tentu saja. Tetapi, mana mungkin Misaki berbicara seperti itu? Walau sudah menolak secara halus pun, sang pelanggan itu tetap akan mengajaknya berbincang dalam jarak dekat.

"...Tidak,"

"Baguslah."

Misaki sudah berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan. Hatinya enggan, otaknya enggan, sekujur tubuhnya enggan, tetapi mulutnya tidak.

Entahlah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Beruntunglah suasana di kedai sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Misaki tak perlu takut. Kemungkinan pemuda itu adalah pelanggan tetap. Dan kemungkinan Honoka juga terbiasa berbincang satu bangku dengannya?

Setelah menarik kursi, pendaratan pantat ke kursi sukses. Sang pemuda menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku selalu di sini setiap pagi."

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku berbincang dengan karyawan di sini, duduk berhadapan."

Misaki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Maaf? Pertama kali?"

'_Tapi kukira dia biasanya begini bersama Honoka-san?_'

"Kaupikir aku berbincang dengan nona-nona berambut pirang itu, empat mata seperti ini?"

Misaki bungkam.

"Aku sering melihatmu," Sang pemua bersedekap di atas meja, memandang lembut Misaki. "Tidak di sini, tetapi di luar sana."

'_Dia tahu..?_'

"Yah, aslinya di sini bukan tempatku. Tempatku memang di luar. Berjaga di sini saja baru pertama kali," Misaki tertawa garing, "Dan _Apple Tea_. Itu juga... pertama kali."

"Oh? Pertama kali? Jangan-jangan kau menelepon si nona-nona itu untuk resepnya?"

'_Dia juga tahu!?_'

"Ha-haha! Ti-tidak, aku pernah melihat H-Honoka-san membuatnya. Tetapi baru kali ini mempraktekkannya."

Sudah pasti terlihat bohong. Sepertinya si pemuda pembaca mimik wajah yang baik.

"Hmmh," Sang pemuda menyeruput tehnya kembali. "Aku suka ketika Kau membersihkan mobilku. Begitu suka sampai-sampai aku tidak pernah bosan memandangimu."

Misaki merasa butuh memeriksakan telinganya. Ada yang salah dengan kalimat pemuda ini.

"Maaf?"

"Perlu kuulangi?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian barulah Misaki menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya akan selesai,"

'_Akan sangat bagus apabila pemuda ini menghilang secepatnya dari hadapanku._'

Ya, Misaki sudah mulai jengkel dengan kehadiran pemuda ini. Dia selalu dan selalu menggoda Misaki, bahkan menggombal yang tidak-tidak.

Apa biasanya ia seperti ini kepada Honoka?

"Kupikir aku perlu mencucinya dua kali."

Pelototan Misaki mengarah ke pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau senang bukan jika aku lebih lama bersamamu?"

'_Senang gundulmu!_' Batinnya kesal.

"Akan lebih baik jika Anda tidak perlu mengambil pilihan pencucian dua kali. Istri dan anak Anda menunggu di rumah."

Dan Misaki pikir pemuda ini masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki istri dan anak. Salahkan mulutnya yang asal ceplos.

"Hahaha, Kau pintar bergurau. Penjaga kasir yang menarik—ah, bukan, ya? Pencuci mobil yang menarik."

Misaki bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut pemuda ini dengan beberapa plastik berisi makanan sisa.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."—_Dasar makhluk sialan_.

Sang pemuda mengaduk tehnya dengan sendok kecil. Kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Apa Kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?"

"_Apple Tea_ ini."

Misaki pikir mencoba minuman yang akan diberikan kepada pelanggan adalah hal yang tidak sopan. Makanya ia belum sempat mencoba.

"Belum."

"Cobalah."

"Tapi itu milik—"

"Pelanggan adalah raja, Nona."

Andaikan saja slogan tersebut dimusnahkan di dunia ini, Misaki tak perlu repot-repot meminum teh bekas pemuda itu.

"Saya bisa membuatnya lagi, untuk diri sendiri."

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk beranjak dari sini."

'_Memangnya Kau siapa!?_' Kepalan tangan siap melayang ke pipi pemuda tersebut. Namun, Misaki masih memiliki kesadaran.

"Saya bukan bawahan Anda yang bisa disuruh-suruh seenaknya saja. Saya hanya penjaga kasir sementara. Jadi saya berhak beranjak dari sini."—_Termasuk menghajarmu, mungkin bisa juga._

"Berani berdiri, kucium."

'_Sekali lagi, memangnya Kau siapa!?_'

Ancaman pelecehan seksual tidak membuat Misaki gentar. Dia pasti hanya berani mengancam, tak berani beraksi.

Baru saja Misaki mengangkat pantatnya, dagunya ditarik dan sang pemuda menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Misaki. Kurang dari lima detik.

Setelahnya, Misaki kembali duduk dan hampir terjungkal.

"A-Apa maksudmu!? I-Itu pelecehan—" Misaki mengusap-usap bibirnya berulang kali dengan punggung tangan.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Berani berdiri, kucium."

'_Cih! Dasar bedebah,_'

Misaki berharap pencucian mobil segera selesai. Penderitaannya harus berakhir sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Apa Anda biasanya begini dengan Honoka-san?"

Keluar juga, pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikiran Misaki. Pasti pemuda ini memang buaya darat yang sangat suka modus ke semua wanita.

"Tidak. Kami hanya berbincang dengan jarak yang sangat jauh."

"Oh..."

'_Eh? Kenapa aku lega?_'

Sekarang, giliran desahan lega yang menjadi pertanyaan.

"Apa Kau penasaran dengan bahan perbincangan kami, Nona?" Tanyanya menggoda.

"Hahaha tidak sama sekali."

"Dia memberikanku informasi. Orang yang kausebut 'Honoka' itu informan yang sangat baik."

Misaki mengernyitkan dahi. Apakah pemuda ini intel? _Stalker_? Atau bahkan orang FBI?

"Informasi..?"

"Ya. Informasi tentangmu. Segalanya tentangmu."

Jangan heran jika Misaki terbatuk tak kunjung henti.

.

.

.

Ketukan kaca transparan menyita perhatian mereka berdua. Seseorang yang melambai-lambaikan kunci mobil dari luar ruangan.

Tanda bahwa mobil si pemuda-berisik-menjengkelkan-bin-buaya-darat sudah bersih seperti sediakala.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai. Saya akan kembali untuk menyerahkan bill."

Dalam hati, Misaki berteriak bahagia untuk melihat pemuda ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya di dalam kedai. Atau bahkan dalam hidupnya.

Suara sendatan mesin pencetak bill menggema. Misaki merobek pinggiran bill agar terpisah dari mesin.

Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada si pemuda dengan mimik bahagia.

Tetapi perasaan bahagianya menurun dikarenakan bukan bill pembayaran yang dipegang, melainkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, billnya..."

Masih belum dilepas. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Tolong billnya diambil."

Masih belum.

Dan Misaki perlu mematahkan tangan pemuda ini.

"Tolong billnya—" Telapak tangan kiri Misaki memegang pergelangan tangan kanan si pemuda, dan mencoba memelintir.

Tetapi, ganti pergelangan tangan kirinya dipegang oleh telapak tangan kiri si pemuda. Siapa yang amarahnya tidak tersulut?

Misaki perlu menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucap. Kata orang,itu disebut sebagai 'pengusiran secara halus'.

"**Kupikir Anda harus pergi dari sini setelah mengambil bill**."

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya."

"**Kalau begitu ambillah**."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi."

"**Kalau begitu untuk apa Anda kemari? Bukankah hanya untuk menunggu pemolesan mobil Anda supaya kinclong!?**"

"—Untuk bertemu denganmu."

Misaki kehilangan kata-kata kasarnya. Lidahnya begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

Bertemu dengannya? Yang benar saja?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Misaki berpaling. Pemuda tidak tahu sopan santun ini tidak perlu tahu bagaimana kondisi wajahnya.

"Aku menunggu saat-saat ini, Ayuzawa."

Misaki tidak butuh saat-saat seperti ini.

"Izinkan untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam, tidak lagi dari si 'Honoka'."

"Maaf saja, aku takkan mengizinkan orang sepertimu masuk ke dalam hidupku!" Misaki benar-benar jengah dengan dia.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Usui Takumi. _Yoroshiku_, Ayuzawa."

Sementara Misaki melepaskan diri dari sang pemuda dengan wajah bak kepiting merah direbus dua kali, seseorang yang tengah mengamati dari luar kedai tersenyum puas.

"Sepertinya akan ada banyak ucapan terima kasih kepadaku."

* * *

**a/n**: birthday fic for Usui Takumi gatot bener arrgghhh

Happy Birthday mah hasben~ /elah /bukansuamibeneranlokeles

Pokoknya maap gue banting setir bikin fic ini jadi isinya berantakan alurnya gajelas dan judulnya makin slenco (ganyambung) wgwgwgw

Semoga puas sama fic ini. Kalo ada kekurangan mohon dimaafkan m(_ _)m

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Salam djintah dari saya dan semoga selamat melewati Mon(ster)day!

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
